Sunburnt
by Ravinsong
Summary: A stupid plan leads to stupid results...and some even stupider pointless conversations that totally don't deserve to be remembered...but she can't seem to forget about it... Hungary and S. Italy can't seem to stop talking to each other, even though they're not friends. But are their cheeks really pink from sunburn? Or is it something else?
1. Plotting

**Okay, just letting you all know that this is the new Chapter one...revised...I've taken the rest of it down and reposting liek...all of it...**

_Pros; This plan might actually work, he can be charming… at times, that accent, he's not that bad looking… Okay, _kinda_ cute. Cons; The plan might not work, his swearing, his attitude… definitely his attitude. He's a brat, a jackass, rude, obnoxious, stu-_

"This isn't going to fucking work!" He interrupted her thoughts. "He" was the rude, obnoxious, dirty-mouthed _kinda cute_ Italian with the attitude problem that went by the name Romano.

"Yes it will. You doubt me?" Smirking, the girl turned away from him, flipping her long, light brown hair behind her shoulder.

"Well, no shit Sherlock. If I didn't doubt this freaking stupid plan, I wouldn't have said anything." Adjusting the pink flower above her ear, an annoyed Elilzaveta turned back around to deliver a sarcastic reply, but stopped when she saw the young man. Usually, the southern Italian stood tall, with a permanent scowl. The only thing close to a smile to appear on his face was a condescending smirk. But now, he seemed like a different person, his golden-green eyes were downcast, tired and depressed over what had happened in the last few days, and he was slightly hunched over, as if in a defensive position. Romano and his "favourite Spaniard" had had a fight, over something as foolish as a small kiss, both of them being too stubborn to back down. The argument had quickly ended with Antonio getting fed up and leaving. When Antonio didn't come back the next day, or the day after that, everyone had the creeping suspicion that it was over between the two, which was proven a few days later when Antonio was seen with Roderich, Elizaveta's ex-husband, trying to sneak away to somewhere private.

"… Romano?" Elizaveta reached out to gently pat touch his shoulder. He never acted like this… And despite him being this quick-tempered, foul-mouthed brat, she felt… _Sorry _for him.

"What?" His voice cracked in the middle of the word and she saw him grimace, mentally kicking himself for how weak he appeared.

"What's wro-"

"Nothing's wrong!" Romano replied angrily, not letting her finish. "Nothing's fucking wrong, everything is fine!" He shrugged her hand off, wallowing in his own thoughts.

"Romano, that's a lie, both you and I know that. So tell me what's wrong, or I'm going to leave!" Elilzaveta sighed, frustrated. If this bratty boy wasn't going to talk, then there didn't seem to be a reason to stay.

Without any response in what seemed _plenty_ of time, the exasperated young women stood up, ready to leave, when she finally heard his voice.

"It's just…" A sniffle, then a deep, shuddering breath. Was he… crying? "Why would he leave?" Romano finished pathetically, looking up to the Hungarian. Elilzaveta took a step back.

"Maybe he got tired of your pretty shitty attitude?" The Italian looked miserable; his normally olive complexion was paled, tears streaked down his cheeks.

"But he…" Interrupted by a sob, the young man's knees gave out and he sank to the floor. "Why?" He looked up to Elizaveta, none of his old, annoying personality in his eyes, just pain. "Why does it hurt so much?" Elizaveta immediately dropped to the floor, hugging his shaking figure.

"I know, I know. When Roderich and I broke up, I felt like there wasn't going to be a tomorrow… But you know what? I got over it. I found Gilbert and we've been happy since… Except for when he's being an asshole."

"It's not the same!" Romano sobbed, clinging to Elizaveta like a small child.

"How is it not the same?" Elizaveta's mood was souring and her sympathy was quickly leaving.

"It wasn't a real loss when that piano-legged freak left you! It's not like Tonio!"

"Romano. You're acting like a child. It's not a big deal."

"Yes it is! You have no idea!"

Finally, tired of his complaining, Elizaveta pulled back her hand and slapped his across with face as hard as she could with an audible 'thwack'.

"Grow up, will you? This is pathetic! He's _one_ person!" Breathing heavily from her outburst, Elizaveta smoothed her dress out, trying to regain her composure.

"There will be someone else, understand? He's only one person, not the entire world!"

"But he's the world to _me_…"

Elizaveta sighed, her gaze softening. "You really loved him, didn't you?"

The silence that followed was deafening, but Romano hadn't denied anything. That was definitely an improvement. It was probably the closest thing to 'yes' that anyone would be able to get out of him.

The Italian looked away, his face flushed from either embarrassment or from crying… Maybe a combination of both.

"I don't _hate_ him…"  
Elizaveta grinned. It was just a pinprick of light, but it was hope that his annoying, bratty personality was coming back.

"Glad you're feeling better, Romano!" She kissed him on the forehead, causing his face to turn beet red. "Is something wrong? Do you have a fever?" Elizaveta felt his forehead, checking to see if he was okay.

"It's nothing. Just sunburn."

(And that's where I'm stopping for now. Righto… "Sun burnt" It'll continue =3= I didn't want it to sound like every other fanfiction, but it kinda converted towards the end… Why do I always make Spain seem like such a jackass? OTL ~ CLLS)

**Yeah! So…my friend CLLS is helping me fix the story because as I look back at it, being nice…it's one of the worst things I've ever written…I wrote better crap when I was six. But anyway! Now I think it's getting better…I'm totally reposting all this crap…just so anyone who reads this knows…I hope you like it better this way…because I do!**


	2. Author Note

**My dear readers, **

**I apologize to those of you who thought this was an update. My parents have blocked fanfiction on my laptop, and I haven't been able to get anything typed up in ages. Currently, I have been accessing Fanfiction from my school computers, but that really isn't a long term solution... I promise that I will have new chapters as soon as I can get them typed up...I really have meant to update sooner, but school has gotten in the way of writing and I really do apologize but I found myself starting some new stories and I have a ton of new ideas...**

**AS ALWAYS. I promise that I will never drop a story. No matter what. I love all of these characters, and even though I know how the story should end, I won't drop it. I think that's a horrible way to let readers down. On that note, I leave you. Please trust me when I say that I am finding ways to work around the blocks and around my busy schedule.**

**Love, Ravinsong**


	3. First Date

**Okay…so it's been a long time…and I'm not really sure where this story is going to go. It is based off a roleplay I did with some friends. And my gorgeous co-writer/co-conspirator is no longer helping me with this. So if the style turns into something really horrible then please forgive me!**

* * *

_Pros: She's really pretty, and Antonio definitely wants me back. Cons: I think I actually like her._

"GAH! This is stupid." Lovino tried not to think of exactly what was stupid just in case she would read his expression. Elizaveta always seemed to have a knack for guessing his emotions.

"What is?" Elizaveta did her best to read his expression, but for once he wasn't giving anything away.

"Everything…" Of course he wasn't going to specify that he thought his feelings were stupid and that he didn't want to tell her because he was embarrassed to be feeling this way about anyway especially a pretty girl like Hungary.

"Sorry…" Elizaveta assumed his dissatisfaction was her fault.

"What!? No! That's not it! Dammit…" Lovino's blush darkened, of course she wouldn't understand what he was upset about. It's not like he had ever told her that it wasn't her fault.

"Then I guess I retract my apology. Won't you tell me why you're upset?"

"Seriously! It's nothing! Just stop asking dammit woman!"

"Don't talk to me like that Lovino…I may be a woman but you know damn well I can kick your ass!" She playfully punched his arm, slightly annoyed at his sexist attitude.

"So…ummm…you like Gilbert, yeah?"

"What makes you say that!?" Elizaveta's face suddenly turned bright red with embarrassment. She clearly hadn't expected that question.

"Oh you know, I've heard some things…people talk a lot." He smirked a little bit, reveling in the fact that he knew something that had clearly slipped her world famous yaoi surveillance net.

"WHAT HAVE YOU HEARD!?" For a moment, panic was visible in her eyes but she carefully composed herself, looking only vaguely interested. "I meant, what have you heard? I hope no one is spreading rumors."

"I heard that someone told you about Gilbert's huge crush."

"And why did you think that means that I like him back?" Her cheeks grew pink, wondering how he could have possibly guessed the secret she had hid so well for years.

"For that reason!" He pointed at her blushing cheeks. "You do like him, dammit! Shit. Why do I care? I'm in love with Antonio!" Of course a pretty girl like her would never like someone like him…she was just like Spain. Nobody wanted to deal with him. Everyone liked his stupid happy little brother better. Even the girl that he was pretending to date!

"I don't understand. What reason?" Elizaveta was incredibly confused, how had he figured it out so easily!? She wasn't THAT easy to read! "Wait a minute…you care?" The last few sentences he had spoken were what caught her ear. They confused her but they also made her happy.

"Well ummm…yes! Fine. Maybe I do care about it."

"That's really sweet…thanks."

"Thanks for what?"

"For caring…I mean not that it matters…" Elizaveta couldn't quite understand why she was so tongue tied while talking to the older Italian brother.

Lovino couldn't reply to that. She had called him sweet. Did she really think he was sweet? As sweet as his brother? Or sweeter? Did she like him or was she just being nice. Why the heck did he even care! Damn…he was probably blushing…his face was burning and she would notice immediately because Elizaveta was the most freaking observant person all because of that stupid yaoi obsession.

"Are you thinking about Spain? You just turned really red…the same shade as a tomato." Elizaveta smiled, her yaoi senses were tingling. She only had to pretend to be in a relationship with the adorable Italian for a little while longer before Lovino could finally regain Spain. "Oh! I have a tomato for you. I bought it at the market yesterday."

"A tomato?" Lovino perked up at the prospect of the juicy red fruit.

"Here." She pulled the most beautiful tomato he had seen in a long while out of her bag.

"Thanks." He took a big bite and then offered it to her. "Would you like some?"

"No thanks. I don't really eat tomatoes without putting them in something."

"You know you're really nice when you're not trying to hit someone with that dang frying pan or forcing everyone to start making out with his brother or something…"

"Thanks…I think."

"Dammit. I'm sorry. That sounded rude." For once in his life, Lovino's apology was heartfelt. He blushed at her sheepish expression.

"Don't worry about it. It was really cute."

Lovino's heart nearly stopped when he heard the word cute. Before he realized what he was doing, he had his arms wrapped around her in a tender hug.

"I guess we have this couple thing down." She hugged him back, and for some reason she was incredibly happy about the hug.

"R-Right." He never wanted to let her go…but he wouldn't admit it to anyone.

"I bet your face would match the tomato." She smirked.

"Pfft…yeah right." He laughed a little bit, she made him feel so different from the nasty person that everyone else knew as South Italy.

"Yes! I made you laugh!" She pumped her fist in the air and accidentally hit Lovino in the nose.

"Ow!" He immediately brought his hand to his nose, trying to stop the blood. "Shit!" He was forced to release her so that his blood wouldn't get on her dress any more than it already had.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! You're bleeding!" She quickly shoved tissues into his face.

"Dammit. It's fine. But I'm getting blood all over your dress!"

"Don't worry about that! Blood will come out in the wash." She was lying about the stain. But the way he visibly relaxed when she promised it wasn't a big deal made her smile. She could always get a new dress.

"Elizaveta?"

"What?"

"Thanks…" His smile was genuine for once, and he felt the urge to hug her once more. But he restrained himself.

* * *

**Okay, that's it! I think I did a decent job, right? It took me a long time to get the courage to rewrite this chapter since CLLS stopped helping me…this is actually my third attempt and I finally decided to post it! Yay! I hope you guys like it, and I promise you can look forward to more updates when I get the chance.**

**~Ravin**


End file.
